


Never Gonna Leave This Bed

by ravyn_nevermore



Series: Song of Sabriel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Makeup, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6049072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravyn_nevermore/pseuds/ravyn_nevermore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a fight, Gabriel realizes maybe he's wrong, for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Gonna Leave This Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The lyrics to "Never Gonna Leave This Bed" by Maroon 5 do not belong to me.

New relationships are never easy. Relationships that are three months into trying to pick up where it left off- when one person faked their death for years and the other person grieved- are even more difficult. Such things can lead to distrust and wariness, neither of which are good for a growing relationship.

Just as Castiel had done well before, Gabriel had taken to living in the bunker upon his return. Within a week, he and Sam were spending a lot of time together. Most nights it seemed like a competition between the cohabiting couples: who could make their partner scream louder or who could make the other pair more nauseous with their romance and PDA?

The relationships were not without their faults. Dean and Cas bickered less often, but Sam and Gabriel argued at least once every other night. It seemed, however, that they always made up within a couple of hours and went about flirting and making love as usual.

One night was not so simple. Gabriel had disappeared for a few hours, having something he claimed was important and needed immediate attention. Sam absolutely lost it. They kept Castiel and Dean awake and worried until nearly two o'clock in the morning yelling and arguing behind Sam's closed bedroom door. Finally, Gabriel stormed out, leaving the bunker to sit outside on the curb.

As Sam forced himself to retire to bed, Gabriel sat watching the stars and just trying to think. He tried to see it from Sam's perspective. He tried to alter his own point of view. This was even more difficult than dating Kali, and she was the goddess of fertility and death. He was so tired of fighting with Sam all the time, and tonight had been the worst. But he didn't want to give up. He loved Sam too much to just walk away, but now it felt like their relationship was hanging on by a thread, like he'd already lost Sam.

"You know what? Just go. This-- none of this is worth it to me! I can't do it," Sam had shouted just before Gabriel walked out. And that cut worse than any angel blade could have.

Sighing in resignation, Gabriel picked himself up and brushed off his jeans, heading back into the bunker. Sam was sort of right. He shouldn't have just vanished like that. Not after being gone for years without a word. No wonder Sam couldn't trust him.

What Sam had said, Gabriel hoped wasn't a breakup line. He wouldn't let that happen, no matter how often they pushed each other's buttons- and not in the best way. They were both too stubborn to give up so easily. He was going to prove himself to Sam one way or another. They kept hurting each other but it needed to stop. Gabriel didn't have it in him to stop this relationship, anyway; he was in too deep. Working on himself and the relationship would take time and patience. He hoped Sam had it in him.

_You push me_   
_I don't have the strength to_   
_Resist or control you_   
_Take me down, take me down_

_You hurt me_   
_But do I deserve this?_   
_You make me so nervous_   
_Calm me down, calm me down_

The archangel took off his shoes just inside the door and moved quietly down the stairs and through the corridors to Sam's room. He paused just outside the door and listened, tuning in carefully. An angel's hearing being obviously far more advanced, he could tell from the sounds of the younger Winchester's soft breath and slowed heartrate that he was in the beginning stages of sleep. There was a knot in Gabriel's stomach, but he entered the room quietly anyway, stripping down to his boxers. Gently, he lifted the covers and slid into the bed, causing Sam to stir as the mattress shifted. 

"Gabe?" Sam lifted his head sleepily, looking toward his partner in the darkness.

_Wake you up_   
_In the middle of the night to say_   
_I will never walk away again_   
_I'm never gonna leave this bed_

_So come here_   
_And never leave this place_   
_Perfection of your face_   
_Slows me down, slows me down_

_So fall down_   
_I need you to trust me_   
_Go easy, don't rush me_   
_Help me out, why don't you help me out?_

Gabriel moved in close and pulled Sam against him as if he never planned to let go. "Shh. Yeah, I'm here. Sorry to wake you, but... I'm not gonna give up on this, kiddo. I can't. I know it's not perfect. It's far from perfect. But you're gonna have to be patient with me. We can work through this together. Anyone else, I would have been long gone, but I look into your eyes and I'm stuck. I'll never leave you again, Sam. I promise. I'm sorry I freaked you out and left again. We can fix this, but you're gonna have to help me out and not expect a change overnight."

_Wake you up_   
_In the middle of the night to say_   
_I will never walk away again_   
_I'm never gonna leave this bed_

_So you say "Go, it isn't working"_   
_And I say "No, it isn't perfect"_   
_So I stay instead_   
_I'm never gonna leave this bed_

Sam nodded and pressed a lazy kiss to Gabriel's jaw. He lay awake thinking over Gabriel's words and considering the fact that Gabriel would probably give anything for Sam, to keep him safe, happy. He didn't mean to do some of the things he did, it was just a product of centuries of being... well, himself. He had even tried fabricating things to get and keep Sam's attention. Sam didn't need all of that. He just needed Gabriel with him, loving him. Always.

_Take it, take it all_   
_Take all that I have_   
_I'd give it all away just to get you back_

_And fake it, fake it all_   
_Take what I can get_

_Knockin' so loud_   
_Can you hear me yet_   
_Try to stay awake but you can't forget_

Several times, Sam began to drift off again, but he fought to stay awake, wanting to enjoy the peaceful silence between his angel and him. It was a serene moment, and a rare one at that. Gabriel, however, wasn't about to allow Sam to skip sleep just for romance and cuddles. He ran his fingers through Sam's hair. "Get some sleep, Sam. I'll still be here in the morning, I swear. Hell, if you ask it of me, I'll never leave this bed. I'll hold you for the next six decades of your life if that's what it takes."

Sam gave a sleepy smile and, instead of replying, slowly drifted away. Things still weren't as good as they could be, but he knew they were on their way to getting better. After all, Gabriel didn't leave like he could have, like most people would have. He woke Sam up to apologize and promise to stay with him always. It seemed things weren't as bad as they could be either. How could they be when an archangel was in love with him?

_Wake you up_   
_In the middle of the night to say_   
_I will never walk away again_   
_I'm never gonna leave this bed_

_You say "Go, it isn't working"_   
_And I say "No, it isn't perfect"_   
_So I stay instead_   
_I'm never gonna leave this bed_

_Take it, take it all_   
_Take all that I have..._


End file.
